gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam
The ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam (aka Infinite Justice, ∞ Justice) is a mobile suit as well as the successor to ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam and appears in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. The unit is mainly piloted by Athrun Zala. Technology & Combat Characteristics A mobile suit developed specifically for Athrun Zala, the ∞ Justice incorporates data from ZAFT's Second Stage Series, and like the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam, is equipped with Neutron Jammer Canceller, Hyper-Deuterion Engine, Variable Phase-Shift Armor and has an inner frame made of PS armor. The phase-shifting of the inner frame allows the unit to possess near human flexibility and through its glowing effect (which is silver instead of Strike Freedom's gold), is able to discharge excess residual energy within the body through the joints. Compared to the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam, the ∞ Justice's close combat capability is enhanced and it is armed with two beam sabers, two leg beam blades, eight CIWS, a beam rifle and a beam carry shield that has a beam shield, a beam boomerang and a grapple stinger. As with its predecessor, the ∞ Justice also carries on its back a flight unit that can be deployed as a separate support unit/subflight unit. The Fatum-01 is an improved version of Justice's Fatum-00 with higher overall performance, and in terms of weaponry, it mounts a pair of beam cannons and several beam blades. The ∞ Justice has a shorter V-fin as the performance of the sensor unit within the head crest has been greatly enhanced. Similar to the Justice, ∞ Justice is design to operate alongside another mobile suit, in this case, the Strike Freedom and is stationed on board the warship Eternal. The suit also has the ability to dock with METEOR unit for additional firepower as well as speed, and can fire at multiple enemy units simultaneously using the Multi Lock-On System. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU26 17.5mm Twin CIWS :One set on each side of the head, they are mainly used for shooting down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. Due to improvements in the CIWS ammunition, they have higher initial velocity, better armor piercing capability and friction is reduced due to a new coating. All these increase the stopping power by 25% while the ammunition capacity is increased by 20% due to their smaller size. ;*MMI-M19L 14mm Twin CIWS :A pair of them are mounted in the chest, and they are improved version of those used by TFA-4DE GAZuOOT. Like the head-mounted CIWS, they are mainly used for shooting down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber :The suit's main close combat weapon, a pair of them are mounted on the side skirt armor. They are also used by Strike Freedom, and are enhanced version of the ones used by Justice and Freedom. The two beam sabers can be combined into a twin-edged beam saber, and this form is known as 'Ambidextrous Halberd'. ∞ Justice is commonly seen wielding the beam sabers in this form. ;*MA-M1911 High-energy Beam Rifle :A greatly improved version of the MA-M20 "Lupus" Beam Rifle. It can be stored on the rear skirt armor when not in use. ;*MX2002 Beam Carry Shield :Handheld or mounted on the left forearm, it is a solid shield equipped with a beam shield emitter and two other weapons. The shield's shape can be changed so as to mount other weapons. :;*EEQ8 Grapple Stinger ::One of the two weapons mounted in the shield, it is a grappling claw that is shot out on a line. It can be used in multiple ways. E.g. Ramming a target some distance away, capture a target using the claw or restrain a target using the attached cable. :;*RQM55 "Shining Edge" Beam Boomerang ::The second weapon mounted in the shield, it has two functions. It can firstly function as a beam boomerang that can move in space like in the atmosphere, as its movement is due to to the interaction between the beam blade’s force field and the surrounding matter. Secondly, it can function as a handheld or shield mounted beam saber. ;*MR-Q15A "Griffon" Beam Blade :A more unique weapon is the two MR-Q15A "Griffon" beam blades, one mounted in each lower leg. When activated, a beam is generated between the knees and foot, it is used by ∞ Justice during kicks and has been used to deflect incoming beam boomerangs. It can only be used effectively by highly-skilled pilot, like Athrun Zala. ;*MA-6J "Hyper Fortis" Beam Cannon :A pair of rapid-fire "Hyper Fortis" beam cannons are mounted on the Fatum-01 and serve as its only ranged weapon. They are improved version of the Fatum-00's "Fortis" beam cannon. ;*MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber :Mounted in the Fatum-01's nose, it is the same model of beam saber as the one on the hips. Usable only when the Fatum-01 is detached from the ∞ Justice and serving as a support unit, the beam saber is deployed when the unit is ramming its target. ;*MA-M02S "Preface Lacerta" Beam Saber :Mounted at the back of the "Hyper Fortis" beam cannons, they are usable when the Fatum-01 is detached from the ∞ Justice and after the cannons have flipped 180°. They are regarded as secondary weapons and like the beam saber in the nose, they are deployed when Fatum-01 is ramming its target. ;*MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" Beam Blade :Mounted on the wings of the Fatum-01, one per wing. They are the same model as the one used on Gaia Gundam and can be used in multiple combat situations. Special Equipment & Features ;*Fatum-01 :The Fatum-01 is developed using the Fatum-00's combat data and is designed later than the main body unit of ∞ Justice as it is equipped with the "Griffon 2" beam blades, while the suit's legs only has "Griffon" beam blades. Fatum-01 has higher mobility and greater speed than Fatum-00 due to the new movable wings and thrusters respectively. Like its predecessor, Fatum-01 improves the suit's mobility and serves as a flight pack in the atmosphere, it is also detachable and can function independently due to its AI system or be remote controlled. In this form, it can either serve as a separate support unit or as a subflight unit. The unit also features two foldable handles on the underside, allowing the ∞ Justice or other suits to grab onto it. Weapon-wise, the Fatum-01 is equipped with two MA-6J "Hyper Fortis" beam cannons, two MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" beam blade, one MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber and two MA-M02S "Preface Lacerta" beam saber. However the last two weapons are usable only after the Fatum-01 is detached from the suit. ;*Hyper-Deuterion Engine :Like the other new Gundams, the Infinite Justice is powered by a hyper-deuterion engine, a hybrid of the nuclear reactor with the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System. This meant that the suit is nuclear powered and has sufficient power to use the METEOR unit. The hyper-deuterion engine also grants the suit combat capabilities several times that of the Justice Gundam. ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :A device built into the ∞ Justice to counter the effects of Neutron Jammers, which gives the ∞ Justice the ability to use its Hyper-Deuterion Engine without the risk of being shut down. ;*Operating System :The ∞ Justice uses an updated version of the operating system [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nsubdued 'N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule Complex]]. ;*Multi Lock-On System :As its name suggest, this system allows ∞ Justice to lock on to multiple targets and carry out en masse firing. Athrun uses this system only when ∞ Justice is docked with the METEOR unit. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :An improved version of the Phase Shift Armor, VPS armor is capable of automatically changing its strength, as well as color and power consumption in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. ;*METEOR unit :Like its predecessor, Justice, the ∞ Justice can dock with the powerful METEOR support system weapon platform, granting it powerful thrusters and an even more powerful armament of battleship-caliber beam cannons, large beam swords, and dozens of heavy missile launchers. History The basic design of ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice (Infinite Justice) is done by ZAFT’s Integrated Design Bureau, but it is later stolen by Terminal and subsequently modified and produced. Although the completed suit's model number is the same as that of the original design, it is a vastly different product. ZAFT used Athrun's combat data when designing the X19A, as he is the pilot of the ZGMF-X09A Justice and similarly, his data is also used when the design is later modified after the theft by Terminal. The latter is advised by Kira Yamato, who provided guidance during the suit’s development. The Second Battle of Orb The ∞ Justice makes its debut in the later part of the Second Alliance-PLANT War, arriving on Earth together with the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam during the ZAFT invasion of Orb. It is delivered to Athrun Zala personally by Lacus Clyne, who pilots the ∞ Justice through atmospheric re-entry and lands in the Archangel's mobile suit hangar to give it to Athrun. After talking with Lacus, Athrun takes off in the ∞ Justice to back-up Kira in the Strike Freedom, who was battling both the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam and the ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam and manages to chop off Destiny's wrist despite Athrun being injured before the fight. The Final Battle of Second Alliance-PLANT War The Justice also plays a highly prominent role in the end of the Second Alliance-PLANT War. During the battle, Athrun manages to single-handedly disable both Lunamaria Hawke's ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam and Shinn Asuka's ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam, before crippling the LHM-BB01 Minerva by utilizing the multiple beam cutters on the Infinite Justice's Fatum-01 backpack to destroy the LHM-BB01 Minerva's spaceflight engines. Lastly, Athrun used the ∞ Justice's backpack, along with help from Mu La Flaga's ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam's DRAGOONs, to destroy the Requiem Superweapon. When the battle is brought to an end, the ∞ Justice rescues both Shinn and Lunamaria on the Lunar Surface. Gallery meteor-x19a.jpg|METEOR EEQ8 Grapple Stinger mounted on MX2002 beam carry shield.jpg MX2002 beam carry shield.jpg MR-Q15A Griffon leg beam blade.jpg MA-M1911 high-energy beam rifle.jpg RQM55 Shining Edge beam boomerang mounted on MX2002 beam carry shield.jpg zgmf-x19a-fatum-01.jpg zgmf-x19a-fatum-01-flight.jpg SEED lineart 04.jpg Injus.jpg infinitejustice.jpg Infinite Justice.png InfiniteJustice.jpg|"X-19A DICIANNOVE" Fatum_01.JPG|The Fatum 01 with its five beams activated Fatum_01_Crash_Minerva.png|The Fatum 01 moments before crashing into LHM-BB01 Minerva's spaceflight engines. 10404d19a8db3b87b1613291969b7c64.png Vestige IJ SF.png|From the Vestige opening intro Vestige IJ SF D.png backpack.png Fatum 1 subflight.png pickup.png side.png Infinite Justice_Launching_SEED Destiny Remaster 42 HD.jpg|Infinite Justice "First launch" - (Gundam SEED Destiny HD Remaster Episode 42) Infinite Justice defeats Destiny.jpg Destiny vs Infinite Justice.jpg InfiniteJusticeGirl.jpg|∞ Justice Gundam MS Girl by Eiji Komatsu Games ijrj6.jpg|∞ Justice Gundam War Card KGrHqNlsE4mrVsigBOUVSfPtw48_3.JPG|∞ Justice + METEOR Gundam War Card 158570.jpg|∞ Justice Gundam War Card infinite justice.jpg|∞ Justice in Gundam Musou 3 Infinite Justice Gundam Super Robot Wars X-Ω.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω ms_modal_unit_sd_05.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. InfiniteJusticeMETEORBattleDestiny.png InfiniteJusticeBattleDestiny.png SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Infinite Justice Gundam.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' Gunpla HG Infinite Justice Gundam Cover.png|1/144 HG SEED ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam (2005): box art 1-100 Infinite Justice Gundam.jpg|1/100 ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam (2006): box art Infinite-justice-mg-art.jpg|1/100 MG ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam (2008): box art RG_infinite_justice_(1).jpg|Custom RG 1/144 - ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam RG_infinite_justice_(2).jpg|Custom RG 1/144 - ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam RG_infinite_justice_(3).jpg|Custom RG 1/144 - ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam Infinite Justice Magazine.jpg|Gundam SEED Destiny - MG 1/100 - ZGMF-X19A - ∞ Justice - Build Infinite Justice Magazine0.jpg|Gundam SEED Destiny - MG 1/100 - ZGMF-X19A - ∞ Justice Infinite Justice Magazine1.jpg|Gundam SEED Destiny - MG 1/100 - ZGMF-X19A - ∞ Justice Action Figures MSiA_zgmf-x19a_p01_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam" (2005): package front view CR_zgmf-x19a_p01_front.jpg|Cosmic Region "ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam" (2006): package front view Notes and Trivia *The ∞ Justice was supposed to be called the "Knight Justice", but the name was later changed. *∞ Justice's head crest displays the text "X-19A DICIANNOVE", which means "Nineteen" in Italian and is a reference to the Infinite Justice's model number. *∞ Justice's name may have been inspired by Operation Infinite Justice, the original name of Operation Enduring Freedom, part of the US War on Terror. *The ∞ Justice is the only unit of Athrun Zala that has survived and never sustained damage, the Aegis and Justice were both self-detonated for different causes, the ZAKU Warrior he took from Armory One was damaged beyond repair upon re-entry, the Saviour was also damaged beyond repair by the Freedom, and the GOUF Ignited he stole was destroyed by Shinn Asuka when he and Meyrin Hawke tried to escape. ∞ Justice on the other hand only lose its Fatum-01 backpack after Athrun deployed it to strike right at Requiem's main cannon together with Shiranui Akatsuki Gundam's DRAGOON bit fire in order to completely destroy the weapon, although the suit still managed to have a new one attached to it thereafter when they escorted Lacus Clyne back to PLANT after she had mediated peace talks between ZAFT and ORB Union as it is shown in Gundam SEED Destiny Final Plus - The Chosen Future. *Although it is upgraded from its predecessor the Justice, Athrun still refers to the Infinite Justice as "Justice", which also applies to Kira Yamato referring to Strike Freedom as simply "Freedom" in the show as well. *∞ Justice was only slightly taller than Strike Freedom in actual size, however, in their Master Grade model kit, ∞ Justice is much taller than Strike Freedom. *Despite Athrun no longer being a FAITH member when he received the ∞ Justice, there is a FAITH symbol in the decal of ∞ Justice Master Grade model kit (attached to ∞ Justice's left shoulder according to the manual book). In its G-FLEX release, the picture of its pilot, Athrun Zala is still wearing the ZAFT red suit with the FAITH badge on it. Otherwise, the Athrun Zala depicted on ∞ Justice's packaging on most types of Model Kits and toys correctly depicted him as wearing a junior-rank Orb Uniform as depicted in the show. *The ∞ Justice was first seen using the EEQ8 Grapple Stinger in the opening scene of SEED Destiny Final Plus - The Chosen Future. This scene is later slowed down and added to the final battle between ∞ Justice and Destiny in Seed Destiny HD Remaster. *The ∞ Justice's MA-M1911 beam rifle is named after the real-life "Colt" M1911 handgun, which is popularly used by Mafia gangsters and served the US Army in two World Wars. *The METEOR Unit that ∞ Justice uses is called Unit 08, which is built together with Unit 07 which is used by Strike Freedom. *The HG version of this kit drew criticism from fans for being unable to have two of its weaponry depicted: the RQM55 "Shining Edge" beam boomerang and the EEQ8 Grapple Stinger; although these weapons are available for the 1/100 and MG versions. Also, discrepancies on the MG Version of this kit showed that the Fatum-01 carries 2 small verniers in each of its main booster, as compared to just one large-sized vernier each in the original design, which may have prompted calls for an official Real Grade (RG) version of this kit similar to ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam, although professional modelers have since produced a similar customized kit, using the original HG Version and the RG Version of ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam as materials. *Infinite Justice is given the moniker "Inja" by Japanese fans from the first characters of the unit name. When written in Kanji, Inja (隠者) actually means "hermit". *They are some confusion about where the MMI-GAU26 17.5mm double-barreled CIWS and MMI-M19L 14mm dual machine guns are located. The MG kit manual shows them to be head-mounted and chest-mounted respectively, but sourcebooks have switch their positions. However, as the MMI-M19L 14mm dual machine guns are mentioned to be improved version of the ones used by GAZuOOT, which are chest-mounted, the positions as indicated in the MG kit manual are more plausible. *In the anime, the beam rifle and beam carry shield change their colors after the VPS armor is switched on, indicating that they may have been equipped with VPS armor. However, this feature has not been documented in any data books or model kit manuals. *The Fatum-01 backpack's ability to separate and be operated remotely is similar to the ZMT-S28S Gengaozo's back engine unit. References KNIGHTJUSTICEGUNDAM.png|Magazine scan showing the original "Knight Justice" name Knight Justice.jpg External links *ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam on Wikipedia.org *ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam on MAHQ.net ja:ZGMF-X19A インフィニットジャスティスガンダム